Voices
by Atzenarii
Summary: "It's everything we've been searching for, yes? Then why not stay?" Snapped!Feliciano. Slightly hinted GerIta. Rated mostly for gore, blood, and my own paranoia.


Title: Voices

Rating: M

Words Count: 2,379 without A/N.

Warnings: Angst, gore, blood, cursing (mostly from my own A/N XD), and death.

Summary: "It's everything we've been searching for, yes? Then why not stay?" Snapped!Feliciano. Slightly hinted GerIta. Rated mostly for gore, blood, and my own paranoia.

Voices

**_Isn't it gorgeous? _**

Ash rained from the orange, darkly overcast sky onto everything below, coating the rubble, charred plants, and cracked streets that were barely visible due to its thickness. It would have been suffocating, but it was of no problem to the lone man walking among the streets who found it enjoyable, like snow in an open field. It would have been unsightly, but he found it to be beautiful as his chestnut eyes scanned his surroundings, as if examining a painting. It would have been depressing, but he found a certain joy in it, similar to the joy a child would feel once given a new toy. It also would have been grotesque and unsettling, but the sight of the many bodies, their eyes wide in perpetual terror and their mouths agape, was as picturesque and serene as a brightly lit beach.

"Sì, it's a masterpiece." The man said as he smiled at the beautiful chaos.

**_Isn't it appealing?_**

The man walked down the same street and eventually came across a bright, flickering light. Orange in color, it danced along a single brick wall that still stood amongst the shambles. The fire's heat reached his skin and the smoke wafted along the wind to his nose. Metal mixed with soot and seemed to circulate in the air, and he only wished he had a bottle to capture it to savor for countless years. It would be better than any bottled nectar in the stores.

"Very." Was the reply as he shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath, the scent only made sweeter as it met his tongue and lingered there.

**_Isn't it familiar?_**

The fire began to dim and the man walked past the brick, his shadow enlarging greatly, just like when he did years ago. Next to it, he could nearly imagine the outline of a shorter shadow clad in whimsical, long clothes that shifted quietly, a long handle in its hand swishing back and worth to a silent tune. As he left the wall, the mirage dissolved into the air and he came across another shadow. It lied down, its silhouette projected on a separate wall. Charred strips of once fine wallpaper hung down into it, but did not distort the perfect image there. Sharp nose, high cheeks, and shut mouth. Perhaps the only shut mouth belonged to this one?

"I've finished my chores." He said as he strode over and streaked a slightly tanned hand down the corpse's left cheek, for the other was bloody and mangled with most of the muscle drawn out. Ash fell into the small cavern there and began to pool there, as well as in the empty socket. Two faced. That was the perfect example of his personality. Some days he was cared for by the, now dead, man, other days he was shunned or treated like scum. Although, he did rather enjoy the days he was cared for and wished to give something back. From his pocket, he pulled the right, violet eyeball and blew into the eye socket to clear it of ash. Gently, he placed the eye back and used his thumb and forefinger to draw the eyelid shut, fully restoring the sleeping appearance of the aristocratic corpse.

**_Isn't it romantic?_**

Leaving the corpse to lay on his blackened sheets, the man turned and walked in a different direction. He carefully stepped over the bodies on the ground and slowly made his way into a large, circular area. The usually bustling plaza seemed much more gorgeous in this state than it did before in the man's eyes. Especially the fountain, whose tile was cracked and stone was obliterated. Water continued to spurt out of a single pipe on the side, but was no longer clear and was running down the pavement in a black river. The large fountain itself was still slightly intact, and sitting propped up against its side was the only corpse in the area. Its blonde hair, which was usually flawlessly slicked back, was now in disarray and ash sat in it making it look even more pale than usual. The pants it wore were plastered with dried red, and the shirt was torn nearly off, showcasing the exposed ribs and intestines that were barely contained.

"Like a romance novel." The man walked over and crouched down to his knees, taking the left, cold hand in his own. A small smile crossed his face and his eyes softened as he dug around in his jacket pocket for a second. Finally his hand came in contact with cold flesh and he gripped it, even more blood oozing out of it. He lifted the cold heart to his lips and kissed it softly then carefully brought it forward and placed back in its owner's body where it was previously.

**_Isn't it logical?_**

Releasing his grip, he pressed a kiss to the corpse's lips and looked into the blue eyes for a second before standing and walking to a corner of the plaza. Stepping over an old sign that was broken on the edges, he made his way into the ruins of an old store where he weaved through the piles of electronics and computers with smashed screens to the counter. Sitting there on a stool, but slumped over and lying on the counter in a crimson pool, was a corpse with raven hair caked in blood. The man smiled and jumped over the counter to the other side before lifting the corpse's body by his shoulders. Now sitting erect against the wall, the raven looked as if he were watching over the store once again.

"Like a new computer." From a different pocket, the man pulled out a bloodied mass and stared at it for a second. Its folds oozed blood and it looked gruesome, but the man didn't care and ran his thumb over the flesh. His smile still shone as he used a free hand to peel back the layers of hair until he came across the large cavern inside. With the same hand, he ran a finger over the folds of the remaining half inside then deposited the other he still held in his opposite hand inside.

**_Isn't it identical?_**

The brain now replaced, the man turned and ducked through a large hole in a broken wall then walked along the cracked pavement until it eventually turned into a desolate dirt road. His eyes wandered from the darkening sky to the ground void of corpses to the barren branches of what once were gorgeous trees. Finally, his gaze shifted until he was once again looking forward at the ruins of a once glorious, large house. The ash was thinner here, so the man could easily see the outline of the ruins, the broken roof, crumpling walls, and glassless windows. His eyes softened at the sight and his pace slightly quickened until he was standing in the former front entrance. Ash fell through the holes in the roof and coated the old hardwood beneath his feet as he walked to the right. Wood turned to tile and the crunching of ash turned to the sticky sound of partially dry crimson liquid.

"A mirror image." The man ignored the blood under his shoes and crossed the room where the only corpse in the house lied amongst the shards of glass on the floor. Stooping down, he stared into the lifeless hazel eyes and lifted it. He dragged it to the window itself and hoisted it onto the window seat, then positioned it until it looked as if it were staring out at what was left of the old tomato garden. A smile crossed his features as he bent down and pulled a fine pistol from his right boot. It was still shiny and new looking, albeit slightly blood splattered, in spite of its many years of use. His thumb traced the small engraving on the side of the barrel for a second, but he then lifted the corpse's stiffened hand and placed the gun in its palm.

**_Isn't it angelic?_**

The man made careful work of placing the corpse's index finger on the trigger of the loaded gun before stepping through the window and jumping down to the dirt. A breeze wafted through, blowing in a cooling air full of the aromatic scent of smoke and blood. This made him smile as he slowly made his way through the old garden towards the church. As he walked, he noticed that it had the least amount of damage of all the buildings with only a large hole in the stone roof that he realized let in a single, silvery column of moon light through when he got inside. The light reflected around the now off white walls and made the falling specks of ash through the roof shimmer lightly, making the large stone sculpture in the back of the room stand out with a spotlight of sorts. Also highlighted was a single strand of rope draped around the sculpture's neck.

"Like Heaven itself." With lithe movements, the man scaled the perfectly intact stone figure and sat on its broad shoulder.

**_It's everything we've been searching for, yes?_**

His eyes traveled to the starry sky through the roof at the same time his hands reach for the rope. Once it is in his grip, he holds it with both hands and cradles it fondly, treating it like an old friend; lovingly, but still apprehensively.

"Sì, it's the perfect place." Draping the rope over his shoulder, he stood and carefully walked to the edge of the sculpture and climbed onto the ledge of the hole in the roof. Standing there, he turned and was able to see the town at the bottom of the large hill. Fire still flickered throughout many of the broken walls and ash continued falling. Moonlight fell upon the town and shone on what was left of the formerly lush fields surrounding it, leading back to the church.

**_Then why not stay?_**

His eyes never left the gorgeous view in front of him as the rope was removed from his shoulder and tied into the perfect shape. Once ready, it was draped around his neck and he averted his gaze from the scenery in order to find something. It came in the form of a crooked and exposed piece of metal used for reinforcement of the ceiling, which he quickly took advantage of.

"…" The man merely smiled lightly and looked over the edge of the crumpled, make-shift ledge to the ornately tiled stone floor. He blinked and shifted his eyes to the far left, attempting to look behind himself before completely turning his head. Quickly, he scanned the landscape once more. At first he had been stalling, but now he was sure. This is where he wanted to stay.

An even brighter smile crossed his face as he turned and jumped.

**_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

The same mask of horror crossed the faces of the five people in the room as multiple doctors rushed inside with various instruments and crowded around the bed. They blocked the already blurry vision completely, but barely managed to block the seemingly deafening monotonous tone of the heart monitor on the opposite side of the room.

Suddenly, a single man turned and addressed them. His words were lost among them, but it was obviously of their meaning.

"C-Come on, R-Roderich… Let's go and g-give them space to save our sw-sweet boy…" A woman with flowing, light brown hair said through her choked voice and tears even while knowing it was a lie.

Next to her, a man with violet eyes and perfectly combed hair draped an arm around her shoulders. He had to remain brave, and forbid tears to fall. "Yes, Elizaveta… That would be best." He led her out of the room.

Near them, a short man with raven hair and blank eyes quietly wiped away the tears and followed the example of the others.

Closer to the group of doctors, a man with dark auburn hair and a curl sticking out to the right of his head shook hard with his hands clenched. It was all too much for him and tears fogged not only his eyes, but his better judgment as well, and he snapped. Curses were shot at every nurse and doctor in the room, even though they had not done anything, feet were kicked against the ground as he moved, and a single fist was thrown at a doctor, easily knocking him out with a sharp blow to the back of his head.

Seeing this from the hallway, a slightly taller man with brunette curls and green eyes rushed in and wrapped his arms around the raging man. "Come on, Lovino… It's over. He's not coming back, but the doctors are trying. There's no need to hurt them." He said as he lifted him and threw him over his shoulder. Quickly, they left before anyone would catch him for knocking out a man.

From a corner near a window, one man watched all of this unfurl in front of him. The usually neat man was in wreck at the moment with dirtied clothing, tangled and greasy blonde hair, and blue eyes red with tears, but he simply didn't give a damn anymore. Especially not when the doctors began to back away from the bed, the heart monitor was turned off, and the IVs were removed.

A doctor walked up to him and began speaking to him, but his mind was hidden beneath a blanket of grief and depression, leaving the words to be blocked out completely. Soon, the doctors left and the door was shut. At some point, a white sheet was placed over the bed, entirely covering what lied there motionless and going cold.

It was removed immediately by the blonde who sunk to his knees and rested his head on the bed. His hand groped around blindly until he found the others hand and held it dearly and tightly. It was now that he realized that he would no longer get to hug, kiss, love, and simply _be with_ his formerly cheerful and happy lover and only true best friend. Knowing this, he cried relentlessly and resigned himself to perpetual sadness.

"…Feliciano…"

A/N: FINALLY.

FUCKING.

**_FINALLY._**

It's **_FINISHED._**

For some reason, this took me forever to write, but it is done!

Okay, enough with that… On to some information regarding this odd and depressing one-shot! :D This was thought of as I listened to the song "Voices" by Disturbed (which you should go listen to, by the way! It's an awesome song, in my opinion!), and was written while I listened to a shit-load of depressing songs! XD Oh yeah, Feli was able to destroy an entire city and make it snow ash because he was in some sort of coma where he was trapped in his own thoughts. If this makes no sense in the actual medical world, ignore it, because I know nothing about medicinal related topics, and it is fiction~!

I hope you enjoyed this somewhat, and please leave me some critique if you can or tell me your thoughts on this! It'd be _greatly_ appreciated, as I would love to know how to improve!

On an unrelated note; school has started up again. Kill me now. Please.

Well, I guess I'm done for now~! Have a wonderful day/evening/night/morning/whenever you're reading this!

_~Shadow_


End file.
